Youngs Maraudeurs!
by Moonflower Nymphadora
Summary: Cette histoire ce passe lors de la première entrée à Poudlard de Severus et des maraudeurs...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK Rowling, ainsi que ses personnages (sauf ceux que j'ai inventé, bien sûr…)

**Rating : **PG-13

Voilà, ceci est ma première fanfict, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important pour l'amélioration à apporter !

Merci d'avance pour la patience que vous aurez fournie en me lisant ! ;-) :) +)

Voilà !

Bonne lecture à tous.

Moonflower Nymphadora

Chapitre 1

Une rentrée fracassante !

Devant les immenses portes du château, le professeur Mc Gonagall récitait, comme chaque année depuis vingt ans, les règles de bonne conduite aux premières années avant de passer l'épreuve du Choixpeau.

Les novices, terrifiés entrèrent ensuite dans l'immense salle où se tenaient quatre gigantesques tables.

Le professer Mc Gonagall déposa sur un tabouret un vieux chapeau tout couturé et rapiécé.

Le Choixpeau, vous l'avez reconnu, chanta sa chanson habituelle puis, la liste des élèves défila.

Tout se passait dans l'ordre et la normalité la plus cartésienne lorsque soudain, un homme venu d'on ne sait où surgit dans l'immense pièce.

Il avait visiblement voyagé beaucoup et à pieds à en juger par son apparence : il était trempé jusqu 'aux os. La cape qu'il portait sur ses larges épaules était trop longue pour lui et traînait sur le sol dans un piteux état : elle était trouée et toute tachée de boue.

Sa robe, brune et délavée, avait dû être rapiécée maintes et maintes fois, tellement qu'elle semblait désormais être faite d'un assemblage de pièces à la manière d'un patchwork.

Ses bottes étaient trempées, et touées de telle sorte que l'on voyait un gros orteil blanchâtre à l'ongle noir et crasseux en sortir.

L'homme avait un visage très pâle, sale, couvert de crasse. Ses joues étaient mangées par une barbe de dix jours. Bref, il ressemblait plus à un vagabond qu'à un père de famille.

Oui ! Car c'est ce que tout le monde put constater lorsqu'il hurla d'une voix furieuse :

« - Où est mon fils ? Où est ce petit crétin ! Que je lui fasse la peau ! »

L'assemblée de sorciers frémit en entendant ces mots. Tous se demandaient qui pouvait bien être le fils de cet olibrius, tout en tremblant pour lui.

Puis, une petite voix apeurée s'éleva de la foule des premières années :

« - Je … Je suis là, Père. »

La voix tremblotante appartenait à un jeune adolescent de douze ans.

Il était plutôt grand pour son âge, mais très maigre. Il était aussi pâle que son père : il avait la pâleur de la lune.

Ses cheveux étaient noirs et très luisants (visiblement, il ne devait pas se les laver très souvent ! ), et lui arrivaient aux épaules.

Ses yeux étaient immenses et brillaient comme deux grosses émeraudes. L'adolescent avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'ivrogne.

Les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore se précipitèrent à grands pas auprès de la « famille ».

« - Qui êtes vous, monsieur, si je puis me permettre ? demanda d'une voix forte Dumbledore.

- Uriah Rogue, vieux fou ! Et voici mon sale gamin ! Severus ! »

Il se retourna et fit claquer sa main sur la joue du jeune Severus.

« - Que faites vous ici M. Rogue ? Les parents ne sont pas admis à cette cérémonie ! tonna la professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Je reviens chercher cette andouille, tiens ! Et puis quoi encore ! Il est parti sans prévenir ! Il n'avait même pas fini de nettoyer la cuisine. Et puis, il doit s'occuper de sa mère…Elle est complètement cinglée celle-là !

- Elle n'est pas folle ! s'écria le gamin. »

Deux claques bien ajustées suivirent cette dernière remarque. Le professeur Dumbledore saisit l'homme entre ses deux mains et le secoua :

« - Est-ce ainsi que vous traitez votre fils ?

Puis il le redéposa par terre.

- Vous assisterez à la fin de la Répartition, nous aviserons de votre cas plus tard. »

Le Choixpeau en était arrivé à la lettre « P » lors de l'intrusion. Alors, vous imaginez qui arrivait pour ajuster l'objet magique sur la tête ?

Et bien oui ! … Peter Petigrew suivit de près par James Potter :

Le chapeau magique se tortilla un instant sur la tête de ce dernier puis dit :

« - Mmm ! Très intelligent, filou et casse-pieds de surcroît ! Griffondor !

- M. Severus Rogue !

- Mmmmmm ! fit le chapeau. Doué d'une intelligence supérieure, très rusé. Vous ferez un bon sorcier ! Serpentard ! (en espérant que cette maison ne pervertisse pas le côté plutôt obscur de vos pensées) … »

Et la liste continua de défiler.

Dumbledore se leva de son siège, fit tinter une petite clochette de cristal située à la droite de son verre et réclama le silence.

« - S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! Un peu de silence ! fit la voix amplifiée magiquement du directeur. Tout d'abord, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à vous tous et spécialement aux premières années et une bonne année scolaire, même si elle a été un peu fracassante pour certains.

Ensuite, bon appétit à tous ! »

Puis le festin commença et en même temps, un brouhaha d'élèves se racontant leurs vacances, de couverts claquant sur les assiettes, et de chaises raclant le sol.

A peine le professeur Mc Gonagall eut-elle mis en bouche sa première fourchette de potée au potiron bleu qu'elle se souvint de Rogue senior :

« - Professeur Dumbledore ! N'oublions pas cet importun de Rogue !

Ha ! Oui ! vous avez raison, Minerva ! Je m'en occupe ! »

Et voilà ! c'est tout pour le premier chapitre ! Suite au prochain épisode !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Même si je voudrais les avoir inventé avant elle, (presque) tous les perso sont de JK Rowling, Les autres, ceux que vs ne reconnaissez pas sont, bien sur de moi.

Rating: PG-13 (je préfère prévenir et ne pas choquer!)

**Résumé:** C'est la rentrée à Poudlard. Promotion Maraudeurs!

Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez! ¨ bonne lecture! --

**Avertissement:** le "il" qui suit représente le professeur Dumbledore!

Chapitre II

La meilleure décision

Discrètement, il quitta son siège et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards,

James Potter , le jeune filou le suivit des yeux en se pencha vers son voisin de table, un garçon du même âge aux cheveux longs noirs, lui arrivant à la mi-dos et aux yeux bruns:

" – Dis, tu as vu! Ces' t l'dirlo! Qu'est-ce qui fiche près de ces crasseux? Tu crois que ce Rogue se sert de son fils comme elfe de maison?

– Bin, j'en sais rien! Et toi t'en penses quoi, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux longs à son voisin d'en face, qui portait lui aussi les cheveux longs châtains mais soigneusement attachés,

– Je crois que ce n'est pas mes oignons et que Severus n'a vraiment pas de chance d'avoir un père comme ce type, On devrait faire quelque chose pour lui,

– Quoi? Mais t'es dingue! S'exclama James, Aider un type comme lui, qui se prend pour une boniche! S'il est assez stupide pour ne pas se rebeller c'est sont problème à ton "Servilus"! Petit serviteur, hahahaha!

– Bon, j'me présente, fit le jeune adolescent qui avait repris pour Severus. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et vous?

– Moi, c'est Sirius Black

Et moi, James Potter, petit saint. Dit le jeune homme à Remus.

D'aord, je ne suis pas un saint. Ensuite je trouve que traiter comme ça une personne qui ne nous a rien faite est injuste. C'est pour ça que je prend sa défense.

Ouai ! C'est ce que tu dis, Rémus ! fit Black. Qu'est ce qui te dis qu'il ne nous fera pas du mal plus tard, hein ?

Sirius a raison. Mais bon, laissons tombetr le sujet ! Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Et si nous allions dans les dortoirs des filles faire une bonne blague, hein ?

Quoi ? A cette heure ? Moi je vais dormir ! Sirius, tu viens ou tu préfères les blagues ?

Je crois que je vais te suivre Rémus. Désolé James, on reporte la blague, d'ac' ?

Ouai allons nous reposer ! On n'en sera que de meilleure forme demain. »

Les trois nouveaux amis s'en allèrent dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et s'endormirent très vite en faisant de beaux rêves.

¤¤ De retour dans la grande salle ¤¤

« - Monsieur Rogue ! chuchota Dumbledore, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau je vous prie.

Et pourquoi donc ? Vous pouvez parler devant tout le monde !

Bien, dans ce cas…Pourquoi avez-vous brutalement fait irruption pendant la cérémonie de Répartition ?

Euh…d'accord ! Allons dans votre bureau.

Voilà qui serait plus raisonnable, en effet. Suivez moi.

Dumbledore se releva et se pencha vers Sévérus :

Et toi, mon petit, reste ici en attendant mon retour tranquillement. Je te parlerai plus tard. »

Le directeur sortit, suivi par le pouilleux sorcier. Ils arrivèrent après maints détours et couloirs devant une immense gargouille cachant un escalier en colimaçon aux nombreuses marches.

« - Baba au rhum ! lança le vieux sorcier. »

Aussitôt la statue s'ébranla et se mit à bouger, révélant ainsi l'escalier décrit plus haut.

« - Veuillez vous donner la peine d'entrer, conseilla le professeur. Asseyez-vous. Et dites moi tout.

Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous faire confiance ! Quest-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas contre moi ? Que vous n'allez pas me dénoncer ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Dites donc ! Je suis directeur de Poudlard, je vous le rappelle. Je n'ai pas de jugement à porter. Je ne fais que donner des conseils. Enfin, ça dépend de quel côté vous êtes !

Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous insinuez Que je suis à la solde de Vous-Savez-Qui ? s'écria Rogue senior en se relevant d'un bond.

Non, je n'ai jamais dit pareille chose ! Je vous en prie rasseyez-vous et calmez-vous. Voulez-vous quelque chose à manger ? A boire peut-être ?

Ouai! Une bouteille de Firewhisky fera bien l'affaire !

Mm, je n'ai pas cela en revanche… »

Il fit tournoyer sa baguette dans les airs puis soudain deux bols d'une matière étrange (on aurait dit qu'ils étaient en ciel étoilé) apparurent, desquels sortait une délicate odeur suave de cacao, de miel et de cannelle.

« - Bien ! Et maintenant, reprenons, voulez-vous ? Et buvez temps que c'est chaud. Qu'êtes vous venus faire ce soir, ici à Poudlard ? Je suppose que ce n'est sûrement pas pour prendre des cours de politesse, hein ?

Je suis venu chercher mon gosse ! C'est un sale môme, Severus !

Mais ! il a douze ans ! Et il est inscrit dans cette école !

Et alors ? Ca ne m'empêche pas d'avoir tous les droits sur lui !

Severus est en âge de décider il me semble ! Quoi qu'il en soit, vos explications ne me satisfont pas. Veuillez clarifier vos propos.

Severus doit s'occuper de sa mère ! Par la faute de ce maudit rejeton, elle est totalement folle ! Et moi, je pige rien à ce qu'elle raconte. Et Severus est parti sans rien demander ! Mériterait qu'une chose ! Que j'le rosse à coups d'silice !

Cette menace fut de trop pour le directeur. Il se leva, attrapa le vagabond par le col de sa robe et le souleva de terre :

A la prochaine menace, à la prochaine remarque mal placée de votre part, je vous laisse aux soins de notre tendre concierge M. Rusard, qui se chargera volontiers de votre cas ! M'avez-vous bien compris ? hurla-t-il.

B..bb..bien, monsieur le di did id directeur !

Dumbledore retrouva son calme et redéposa M. Rogue sur son siège.

Bien, je crois que cet entretien est clos. Votre fils, Severus, restera à l'école. Allons le rejoindre et le rassurer sur son sort. »

Rogue marmonna quelque chose que le professeur ne compris ps mais se plia bon gré, mal gré à cette décision.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la Grande Salle, le festin était terminé et la pièce presque vide, les élèves étant partis dans leurs appartements respectifs.

Il n'y avait plus que deux elfes de maison qui balayaient le sol et un jeune adolescent qui sanglotait.

Ce dernier avait du pleurer beaucoup car l'assiette sur laquelle il était penché était remplie de ses larmes.

Le professeur posa doucement la main sur son épaule et lui dit :

« - Va rejoindre ta maison, jeune Serpentard ! Tu vas passer l'année avec nous. »

A ces mots, Severus se leva puis se retourna vers son père en lui jetant le regard le plus noir qu'on eut jamais vu : on aurait dit que les deux émeraudes étaient en proie à une tempête en pleine mer, à des ouragans.

C'était sa manière à lui de lui dire « au revoir » ou « adieu », qui sait ?

Bin, voilà ! c'est fini ! Mais ne partez pas tout de suite vers d'autres sites, s'il vous plait reviewez moi, laissez des tonnes de commentaires

(petit bouton mauve ! Review)

A la prochaine cher public même si vous êtes un petit publique intime ! (et pas nombreux !)

°° --


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** les personnages n sont malheureusement pas de moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu les kidnapper, les voler, les chiper

**Rating:** PG-13

**NDRL:** voilà! Mon troisième chapitre! Oufff il a été long à écrire, Je crois que c'est le dernier chapitre que j'écris avant les vacances d'été! Vu que j'ai des examens,

Chapitre III

Lunard

Dans le couloir menant à la class du professeur Binns, l'enseignant de l'histoire de la magie, trois jeunes adolescents couraient comme s'ils fuyaient quelque chose,

Soudain, une détonation digne d'un tir de mitraillette retentit et résonna longtemps entre les deux murs du hall,

Un homme, plutôt gros et rougeau, sortit de la classe comme une furie:

" – Potter! Black et Lupin! Encore une de vos sales blagues, n'est ce pas? Qu'est ce que c'est aujourd'hui? Des pétards mouillés?"

Les trois jeunes furent arrêtés dans leur course par un concierge tout aussi furieux:

" – Et bien, et bien! Mes jeunots! Que vous arrive-t-ils? On dirait que vous êtes coincés cette fois!"

Rusard les attrapa tous les trois par les oreilles (faut dire qu'il avait l'habitude maintenant!) et les conduisit dans la classe du professeur Binns.

Voici, professeur, fit avec déférence l' "aimable" concierge. Vos trois élèves turbulents.

Bien, merci M. Rusard. Vos services me sont décidément bien utiles ces derniers temps. Voyons ce que vous avez attrapé là! Un Potter, un Sirius et un Lupin. Alors, vous trois, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Euh, Tout est de ma faute, Professeur ! commença Rémus. C'est moi qui ai eu cette mauvaise idée. Les autres m'ont juste suivi. Ils n'ont rien fait ! »

Cette révélation était bien sûre fausse !(Vous connaissez désormais le caractère de Rémus Lupin). En vérité, c'est James qui avait monté le coup, avec Sirius. Rémus lui avait conseillé de ne rien faire, ils allaient encore s'attirer des ennuis, comme d'habitude !

« - Hé bien, nous allons vous trouver une bonne punition pour votre conduite inadmissible M. Lupin. Quant à vous deux, puisque vous avez suivi votre camarade, vous l'aiderez dans sa tâche.

- Quelle sera notre punition, Professeur ?

- Halloween approche à grands pas. Je pense que vous serez très utiles auprès de votre professeur de potions : il a sacrément besoin de Champifantômes pour ma tisane contre les migraines. Connaissez vous, M. Lupin, les propriétés de ce champignon ?

- Bien sûr professeur, c'est un végétal qui…

- Ta ta ta ! Puisque vous connaissez ce végétal, vous me rédigerez deux mètres de parchemin sur le Champifantôme. Et tâchez d'instruire vos deux compères sur le sujet. Je veux pouvoir les interroger. Ensuite, vous prendrez vos instructions sur le châtiment qui vous est réservé auprès de M. Rusard. »

Et voilà comment les trois jeunes sorciers se retrouvèrent la nuit d'Halloween à se « promener » dans la dangereuse forêt de Poudlard.

La lune était pleine et le ciel, très étoilé.

Il fallait bien cette opportunité aux jeunes gens pour recueillir le rarissime Champifantôme : en effet, ce végétal ne croît que la nuit d'Halloween, par pleine lune et ciel constellé.

Le précieux champignon est très facilement reconnaissable grâce à sa couleur (dont il doit son nom) blanche et très lumineuse. Cependant, lorsqu'il est cueilli, il devient bleu, libérant ainsi ses précieuses qualités pharmaceutiques.

Laissons nos trois lascars se débrouiller dans la forêt et occupons nous de Sévérus.

Pendant ce temps, Sévérus flânait dans le parc à la recherche de plantes médicinales pour développer ses connaissances en botanique.

Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il s'était tenu à l'écart des autres. Ou bien était-ce les autres élèves qui le rejetaient ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sévérus était seul, sans ami. Il ne souffrait pas trop de cette exclusion : il avait trop de choses en tête pour y penser.

En effet, il s'était découvert un don assez développé pour la fabrication de potions.

Le professeur Slughorn lui avait fait don d'un livre de cour neuf en voyant ses résultats dans cette branche. Le jeune sorcier y annotait toutes ses découvertes et ses améliorations de potions.

Ce soir là, Sévérus eu les larmes aux yeux : c'était la première fois qu'il recevait un cadeau ! (Hormis les chaussettes que sa mère lui offrait chaque année à son anniversaire).

Le professeur Slughorn lui proposa :

" - De tout ma carrière, et Dieu sait si elle est longue, je n'ai eu d'élève plus doué que vous, M. Rogue. ( A part cette Lily Potter, dont vous êtes assez proche,n'est-ce pas ?). Je vous propose des cours particuliers afin d'améliorer votre don et de l'exploiter au maximum. Qu'en dites vous ?

- Je … Je ne sais pas. Le professeur Dumbledore est d'accord ?

- Je lui en parlerai, Sévérus. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous conseille de suivre attentivement les conseils de Saxifragus. Vous en aurez grand besoin.

- Bien professeur. »

Saxifragus était l'assistant du professeur de botanique. Il était jeune, il n'avait que vingt et un ans. Il était petit, mais plein de charme …Sa chevelure avait la couleur du soleil d'été et encadraient un visage au teint hâlé. Ses yeux, par contre étaient très spéciaux : ils étaient rouges, la pupille verticale comme les prunelles d'un chat.

Saxifragus était très dynamique et avait un tempérament très aimable. Mais beaucoup d'élève en avaient peur à causes de ses yeux. On racontait aussi que sa mère était une fille Kaa, une femme serpent.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sévérus fit sa connaissance et le trouva très sympathique. Le courant passa très vite en le garçon et le jeune homme.

Etait-ce à dû à leur solitude respective ou bien grâce à leurs connaissances communes ? Nul ne saurait le dire…

Mais Sévérus apprit beaucoup auprès de Saxifragus. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait conseillé de se promener dans le parc durant la nuit afin de découvrir de nouvelles espèces végétales.

Rogue accomplissait en cette soirée d'Halloween un travail que Saxifragus lui avait demandé en secret : trouver les fameux Champifantômes (dont je vous ai déjà parlé !) . Mais pour accomplir cette mission, le jeune sorcier savait qu'il lui fallait entrer dans la forêt interdite.

Il s'avança à l'orée doucement, calmement. Il dû respirer profondément pour faire taire cette crainte sourde qui lui enserrait la poitrine.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et ses membres, à trembler. Mais le garçon avançait inexorablement.

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, en cette nuit de veille de Toussaint, le ciel était étoilé et la lune rayonnait, entière. Ainsi, il n'eut pas besoin de sa baguette pou éclairer son chemin.

L'endroit était silencieux.

Etrangement silencieux.

Sévérus n'entendait que le battement régulier et ininterrompu de son cœur dans ses oreilles.

Aucun oiseau … Etrange…

Aucun animal … Etrange …

Aucun bruit de vent … Etrange…

Lorsque soudain ! **Crac ! **Sévérus sursauta.

Le craquement venait de derrière lui, une branche brisée.

Le jeune sorcier s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille dans la direction du bruit « insolite ». Il entendit des voix.

Trois voix de garçons qui, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, se rapprochaient de lui.

Aussitôt, il se cacha dans un buisson proche et entreprit d'observer les visiteurs.

Lorsque Sévérus vit le visage des promeneurs, il eut un haut-le-cœur.

Il reconnut aussitôt ses bourreaux, ses tourmenteurs : James Potter, le chef de cette bande de petits…il réfléchit un moment pour trouver le bon qualificatif.

Oui ! C'est ça !

Une bande de petits détritus. James et Sirius !

Ce sont eux qui l'ont traité dès la rentrée de « Servilus » parce qu'il faisait le ménage, qu'il refusait que les elfes de maison recousent ses habits et qu'il préférait le faire lui-même (bin quoi ? j'ai pas envie qu'on recouse mes caleçons, c'est privé c'est choses là – pensa-t-il)

Mais qu'en savent-ils, ces petits merdeux ? Que savent-ils de sa vie, de son enfance, de sa famille ? RIEN ! Alors, pourquoi se permettent-ils de le juger par ses actes, son allure plutôt étrange et son goût pour la fabrication de potions qui peuvent en un clin d'œil tuer un homme de forte constitution ?

Après ces quelques pensées sombres, le jeune adolescent se mit en tête de suivre ses tourmenteurs afin de découvrir ce qu'ils mijotaient.

Nos trois larrons continuèrent leur chemin sans se douter qu'ils étaient suivis de près par un intrus.

Ils marchaient sans faire de bruit dans la sombre forêt. Même les oiseaux ne chantaient plus.

Aucun bruit.

Rien.

Le crissement des feuilles sous les pieds lorsque l'on marche habituellement dans un bois était absent.

Et de ce fait, nos protagonistes avaient l'impression d'évoluer dans une sphère de coton.

La seule chose qui leur parvint à leurs oreilles était ce battement régulier qui ne s'arrêtait pas :

Boum boum ! Boum boum ! Boum boum !

La pulsation anormalement forte de leur cœur qui battait sous la pression du sang sur les parois des artères, pression due à la concentration très élevée d'adrénaline dans le liquide vital qui ne trouve qu'une seule explication : la peur !

Les trois amis avançaient dans l'angoissent d'étranges rencontres, comme celle d'une Vouivre ou autre bête magique et maléfique.

De temps en temps, on pouvait les voir (enfin, surtout Rogue, hein ?) se baisser et attraper quelque chose de luminescent entre leurs doigts et aussitôt qu'ils se redressaient cette chose s'éteignait.

Cela faisait au moins une grosse heure qu'ils ramassaient des champignons.

Leurs paniers étaient pleins aux trois quarts et ils en avaient assez :

« - Pff ! J'en ai marre ! Se plaignit James, Pas vous ?

- Ouai ! Mais faut continuer ! Slughorn nous a bien fait comprendre qu'il voulait que nos paniers soient remplis.

- Hé ! Hé ! Les gars ! Regardez là-bas ! fit soudain Rémus. Vous voyez ce que je vois ?

- Bin ouaip !

- Allons-y ! »

Et ils se mirent à courir en direction d'un étrange phénomène : il y avait à environ cinq cents mètres trois cercles de Champifantômes plus grands que la normales : c'étaient des cercles de Fées, trois imbriqués les uns dans les autres :

Au centre se tenait un gigantesque arbre, mais rares sont ceux qui en ont vu de semblable et encore plus introuvables ceux qui savent nommer le mystérieux végétal.

L'arbre avait la couleur de l'argent. Des marbrures bleutées couraient sur tout son long. Sur son écorce reluisaient les pâles reflets de la pleine lune et des Champifantômes qui l'entouraient.

Ses branches, majestueuses et très hautes, s'élevaient vers l'astre nocturne en formant des vaguelettes et en se recroquevillant sur elles-mêmes, dessinant des boucles interminables sur le ciel s'un bleu profond.

Les sorciers se précipitèrent sur les Cercles de Fée, avec la ferme intention d'en faire une bonne récolte, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit exact où se trouvait l'Argentium, (tel est son nom), il disparut aussitôt n se retrouvant à quelques pas de là. Ils recommencèrent à courir en direction de l'Arbre, mais sans succès. A trois reprises, le phénomène se reproduisit.

« Ha ! Les imbéciles ! Ils ne reconnaissent même pas l'Argentium, pensa Sévérus. Le fait est que seul un animal ou un Animagus peut approcher de cet arbre légendaire. Les êtres humains ne peuvent que ramasser ses fruits. »

Ce que fit Sévérus lorsqu'il en vit un juste à ses pieds .

C'était un fruit en forme assez bizarre : on aurait dit une rose. Cette rose avait exactement la même couleur que l'arbre, argentée et parcourue de veines bleu azur qui palpitaient de la vie contenue dedans.

« Belle pioche ! se dit le jeune sorcier. Saxifragus sera content. J'en prends un pour lui et deux pour moi. J'aimerai savoir ce que ce fruit a de si particulier…

Puis, alors qu'il ramassait les fruits, il vit une autre plante, mais celle-ci lui était inconnue !

Il recueillit les roses d'argent puis se dirigea vers la plante qui ressemblait à une liane grimpante mélangée à des ronces dont les piques faisaient au moins 5 cm de long.

Il approcha sa main, tremblante- non plus de peur cette fois, mais d'excitation d'avoir trouvé une plante assez rare que pour ne pas figurer dans son livre de botanique- mais il se piqua et une épine lui rentra dans la main.

L'épine se tortilla dans sa chair comme un vermisseau dans une pomme et alla se loger au tréfonds de son hypoderme.

Aussitôt Sévérus eut des sueurs froides…Et si cette plante contenait du poison ? Et si elle était vivante ? Que fallait-il faire ?

Ha oui, retourner auprès de Saxifragus…La tête lui tournait, il allait s'évanouir lorsque …

« - Fichu arbre ! s'exclama Sirius. Nous n'aurons jamais ces rarissimes végétaux géants !

- Tant pis, continuons notre route, plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra sortir d'ici et aller dormir, fit calmement Rémus.

- Que ne donnerais-je pas pour pouvoir marcher plus vite à travers les bois ! s'impatienta James.

- Bah ! Il suffit que tu coures à quatre pattes ! Comme les animaux ! Ha ha ha ! le taquina Sirius.

- Ce serait vachement bien n'empêche, d'être un animal !

- Pour ça, il faudrait écouter un peu plus le cours de M me Mc Gonagall.

- Vous savez quoi ? On pourrait devenir Animagus ! Ce serait génial, non ? proposa Lupin.

- Anima…quoi ? s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux autres.

- Animagus. Ce sont des sorciers qui prennent l'apparence d'animaux. C'est fort pratique, vous savez. Mais ça nécessite des sorts très complexes que seuls des mages sortis de Poudlard savent maîtriser. ( Il parait d'ailleurs que le Professeur Mc Gonagall en est un !)

- Cool !

- Ouai ! Total génial !

- En attendant, on pourrait … »

Soudain, une bête féroce sortit des taillis et interrompit Rémus en pleines explications.

C'était un animal qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

La bête se tenait sur ces pattes arrières comme un ours volant du miel dans un arbre.

Elle était couverte de poils d'un gris argenté, assortit à l'Argentium.

L'animal s'approcha lentement, la gueule ouverte : de gigantesques canines pointues, affreusement longues et affûtées comme des rasoirs en sortaient.

Les dents de la bête avaient l'air de trembler d'excitation à la vue de ces trois succulents tas de chair fraîche…

Les enfants tremblaient comme des feuilles mortes, mais restaient cloués au sol, paralysés.

L'affreuse chose sauta sur le plus proche des garçons, c'est-à-dire Rémus, la gueule ouverte, en lâchant un grognement digne d'un démon brûlant en Enfer.

Aussitôt James et Sirius sortirent de leur torpeur passagère et réagirent.

Comme ils ne connaissaient pas encore de sorts défensifs, ils prirent une branche d'arbre, pour James et une dague pour Sirius.

Ils sautèrent comme des sauvages sur le monstre et le frappèrent, l'entaillèrent.

Mais que peuvent faire deux enfants contre un …LOUP-GAROU !

Le Lycanthrope ne ressentit quasiment rien…

Le combat semblait perdu pour les deux courageux sorciers…Lorsqu'un éclair violent zébra le ciel noir et que Dumbledore apparut par Magie !

« Lupus homo deveniat »

Aussitôt, le monstre redevint un homme…au cheveux grisonnants, nu.

« - Professeur ! Rémus, il a été, il a …commença James

- Nous sommes désolés, on a essayé…pleura Sirius.

- De le sauver. Je sais, je vous ai vus. C'était très courageux de votre part, même si vous n'êtes manifestement pas encore assez expérimentés ! Bon, je vais m'occuper de votre ami…

Le sage sorcier s'approcha du blessé…Lorsqu'il vit le jeune Rémus couvert de son propre sang, couché par terre, il eu très mal au cœur…si jeune ! Si jeune !

Trop jeune que pour devenir un loup-garou…

Une grosse larme roula sur la joue parcheminée du vénérable directeur.

« - Rémus, m'entends-tu ?

- Euuuu, oui Professeur !

- Bon, je t'emmène chez Pom'pom', elle saura te soigner…Mais je crains que tu ne doives garder des séquelles un peu trop lourdes pour toi… »

Aussitôt Rémus sombra dans l'inconscience …

Bon, bin voilà c'est la fin du chapitre! désolée, mais il faudra attendre le mois prochain pour avoir la suite! BOns examens à tous -°

Moonflower Nymphadora


	4. Chapter 4

RAR :

Zofia Black : ouff ! Heureuse que tu trouves ma fic meilleure, j'ai mis le temps, il fallait que ça plaise à ma première lectrice, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, vlà la suite ! Je promet pas des étincelles !

Lily 9172 : Merci pour les compliments que tu me fais ça me change ! Non, Rogue ne se transforme pas en Ours, désolée…Mais comme je te l'ai dit dans la réponse à ta review, il ne sera plus exactement le même après s'être fait attaqué par la plante inconnue.

Kathy : merci chère amie d'avoir fait l'effort de lire ma fic ! merci pour ton compliment et toi aussi, bon courage pour tes examens.

Natsumi Kido : Ok, va pour MFN ! C'est vrai, ça ressemble à FMA…T'as regardé ? Si oui, alors tu comprends pourquoi j'en suis fan, sinon, vas vite regarder sur ton PC. Merci d'avoir eu la patience de réécrire une review, c'est gentil. Du point de vue de la longueur, moi j'aime bien les longues review, ça fait de la littérature…

A tous les lecteurs : Merci à tous ceux qui me reviewent et à ceux qui ne me reviewent pas mais qui me lisent, s'il y en a. Merci pour votre soutient, il est vital pour assurer la continuité de la fic. Merci encore et…bonne lecture !

Moonflower Nymphadora.

**Des blessés…**

FLASH BACK

La troupe des trois futurs maraudeurs –alias Sirius Black, James Potter et Rémus Lupin- exécutent leur punition dans la Forêt Interdite.

Rogue, sur les précieux conseils de Saxifragus, l'assistant du professeur de botanique, entre lui aussi à leur suite dans l'étrange lieu.

Il s'ensuit alors une longue promenade durant laquelle Sévérus est attaqué par une plante inconnue…

Un peu après, le trio de choc se fait agresser par un Lycanthrope assoiffé de sang…

RETOUR

Sévérus recueillit les roses d'argent puis se dirigea vers la plante qui ressemblait à une liane grimpante mélangée à des ronces dont les piques faisaient au moins 5 cm de long.

Il approcha sa main, tremblante- non plus de peur cette fois, mais d'excitation d'avoir trouvé une plante assez rare que pour ne pas figurer dans son livre de botanique- mais il se piqua et une épine lui rentra dans la main.

L'épine se tortilla dans sa chair comme un vermisseau dans une pomme et alla se loger au tréfonds de son hypoderme.

Aussitôt Sévérus eut des sueurs froides…Et si cette plante contenait du poison ? Et si elle était vivante ? Que fallait-il faire ?

Ha oui, retourner auprès de Saxifragus…La tête lui tournait, il allait s'évanouir lorsque …

Lorsqu'une paire d'yeux rouge sang apparut au jeune homme défaillant.

« - Saxifragus ! Que ..Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es tu arrivé sans que personne ne te remarque ?

Soudain, Sévérus fit promener son regard sur son ami et eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci ne possédait plus ni jambes ni pieds mais une longue queue de serpent émeraude et écailleuse.

- Sévérus, mon ami, ne te formalise pas de mon apparence…N'aie pas peur …

- Mais co…comment ? bégaya l'enfant devenu pâle comme la mort.

- Tu me promets de na pas être dégoûté ? De n'en parler à personne ? Et de rester mon ami sans jamais me trahir ?

La tête du Serpentard tournait et le décor autour de lui vacillait. Après quelques secondes, il perdit connaissance et ne se réveilla que bien plus tard, dans un lit douillet.

« - Où suis-je ? Saxifragus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Non, non, jeune homme ! fit la voix douce mais autoritaire de l'infirmière Mme Pomfresh, tu devras rester alité pendant encore deux jours au moins.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore t'a trouvé seul au milieu de la forêt. Tu étais sans connaissance et ton bras était dans un effroyable état. Heureusement pour toi que M.Saxifragus a prévenu Dumbledore sinon Merlin sait dans quel état on t'aurait retrouvé ! Il me semble que tu es plus faible que tes amis…

- Quoi ? Quels amis ?

- Les autres blessés d'Halloween, James, Sirius et Rémus, eux aussi ont fait un séjour à l'infirmerie…

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis ! Et puis, quel jour sommes nous, s'il vous plait ?

- Nous sommes le 3 novembre ! Tu as donc dormi deux jour entier !

- Déjà ? Dites, Mme Pomfresh, savez-vous où est mon panier avec mes plantes, s'il vous plaît ?

- Et bien, je crois que c'est Saxifragus qui l'a repris…Bon, je vais te donner une Potion de Sommeil. Pour t'aider à bien dormir. Ensuite, si tu le souhaites demain tu reprendras les cours.

- Merci beaucoup Mme Pomfresh.

- De rien. Passe une bonne nuit, enfin je veux dire une bonne journée de repos ! »

Et ainsi Sévérus bu la potion violette et se rendormit très rapidement.

La petite infirmière courut dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une personne pour surveiller les blessés. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se hâta vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Arrivée devant la gargouille de pierre, elle prononça le mot de passe : « Patacitrouille ! » et s'engouffra dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, haletante de sa course et toqua.

Une voix grave, profonde et très sage lui répondit d'entrer.

« - Ha ! Pompom ! Je suis heureux de vous voir…Mais qu'avez-vous fait de vos blessés ?

- Oh, je les ai confiés à Helena, la préfète des Serdaigle, elle est très douée vous savez ?

- Hum, moui ! Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour me parler d'Helena que vous avez couru jusqu'à mon bureau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, non, en effet ! Je voulais vous parler des blessés du soir d'Halloween. Je viens vous faire mon rapport sur les conséquences que ces blessures vont entraîner à mes patients…

- Le jeune Lupin ?

- Entre autre oui !

- Et Sévérus ? Il va s'en sortir ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas encore…

- Quoi ? Mais qu'a-t-il ?

- Et bien,…pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas exactement…Il a une sorte d'épine qui s'est incrustée au tréfonds de sa peau et il est impossible de l'en déloger.

- De quel végétal provient-elle ?

- C'est là qu'est le plus épineux des problèmes, si je puis dire…En fait, je n'en ai malheureusement pas la moindre idée.

- Il faudrait faire équipe avec Mme Chourave et son assistant. Après tout, ce sont eux les professionnels des plantes.

- Bien sur Albus. Mais ce Saxifragus…Je…Comment dire…

- Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup ? l'aida Dumbledore

- Euh…on pourrait dire ça comme ça, oui !

- On ne pourrait vous en vouloir vu son hem étrange apparence, mais ne juger pas trop les gens par leur physique ! Souvenez vous de cet élève … Doué d'une beauté à faire pâmer tout un régiment de filles…Vous savez de qui je veux parler, n'est-ce pas Pompom ?

- Euh, oui ! répondit Pompom de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Tom Jédusor, n'est ce pas ?

- Il est toujours aussi beau mais aussi malheureusement pour nous, il n'en est pas moins inoffensif !

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Mais enfin, Pompom ! Vous ne lisez pas la gazette du sorcier ? Tom est recherché pour meurtre ! Il aurait assassiné un couple de pauvres vieux sorciers alors que ceux-ci lui avaient refusé l'accès à leurs économies….

- Mais mais c'est affreux !

- C'est plus qu'affreux ! C'est monstrueux…Mais je présume qu'il a d'autres crimes en tête que ce double meurtre ! Mais passons aux priorités ! les blessés…Bon, Pompom, je vais prendre des mesures pour le jeune Rémus et en parler avec Minerva. Je vous donnerai notre décision au prochain conseil de classe qui se déroulera dans 3 jours ! Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui, professeur !

- Bien, alors bonne journée !

Madame Pomfresh se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque le directeur la rappela :

« - Pompom ! Attendez…Excusez-moi de mon impolitesse, voulez vous un nid de cafards ? fit-il en lui tendant une coupe remplies de bonbons grouillants

Merci Albus fit la petite sorcière en plongeant sa main dans la bonbonnière vivante.

A tantôt ! »

La jolie infirmière courut de son trot de souris vers la salle de repos destinée aux élèves blessés. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce d'une blancheur éclatante, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir l'assistant du professeur Chourave penché sur le lit du blessé serpentard… (Enfin, cela ne la surprit guère, mais elle fut surtout saisie, vous savez…cette impression, ce choc lorsqu'une personne s'approche de vous par derrière et vous fait sursauter…)

" - Non, non, non, que faites-vous là Saxifragus ? Rugit-elle comme si la vie même du garçon était en danger

- Eh bien, je discute avec mon ami ! N'ai-je plus le droit de parler à Sévérus ?

- Euh… Désolée pour ma réaction stupide. Mais ce charmant jeune homme a grand besoin de se reposer…

- Ok, je m'en vais ! De toute façon j'avais presque terminé ! mentit l'herboriste. »

Saxifragus venait de rentrer dans la chambre lorsque le trottinement de la médicomage le prévint de son arrivée. Il n'avait pas pu dire un seul mot à son ami et s'en trouva fort déçu.

« - Mais ce n'est que partie remise se dit-il, car tôt ou tard, il faudra que je lui révèle une partie de mes secrets… ».

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte de l'infirmerie, le sorcier fut interpellé par Mme Pomfresh :

« - Saxifragus ! Attendez une minute !

- Oui, Madame Pomfresh ?

- Euh…J'ai besoin de votre aide, pour Sévérus

- Ah ? Vous voulez savoir par quelle plante il s'est fait attaqué ?

- Et bien, pour tout vous dire…Oui, je ne connais ce végétal !

- Je pense que c'est une Liane Mortuaire Dragonale Tempestre

- Quels sont ses effets sur l'être humain ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que certains dragons utilisent leurs longues épines comme cure-dents et le produit contenu à l'intérieur leur fournit un dentifrice incroyable contre l'odeur pestilentielle de charnier qui règne en maître dans leur cavité buccale ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est la stricte vérité ! Mais il y a d'autres effets de cette liane : dans certaines contrées lointaines, on l'utilise contre les orages : elles fonctionnent en attirant la foudre sur elles-mêmes et protègent les habitations de sorciers. Les Moldus appelleraient ce processus « pare foudre » ou prise de terre. Mais ici, à Poudlard, on n'en a pas besoin, car le château est protégé par divers boucliers magiques. Seuls les sorciers modestes utilisent ce procédé.

- Vous en savez des choses pour votre âge !

- Disons que j'ai beaucoup voyagé…fit Saxifragus en rougissant.

- Heum ! Et pourquoi Mortuaire ?

- Ca reste un mystère…Je ne sais franchement pas. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cette plante est très rare en Europe, elle est surtout présente en Asie, notamment dans la grande jungle de l'Inde. Il se peut qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée là par hasard... »

Madame Pomfresh eut un hoquet de surprise. « Quelqu'un aurait-il voulut faire du mal à un élève ? A quelqu'un de l'école ?... »

Soudain, Sévérus s'éveilla en hurlant.

« - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Elle n'est pas folle ! Non ! Pas ça ! Pas ça ! Ne la torturez pas ! Pitié ! »

Les deux sorciers se précipitèrent vers l'enfant et le trouvèrent plus blanc que d'habitude, et très froid, comme s'il était mort…

Et voilà ! C'est tout pour cette fois ! Je sais ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais alors que je viens de terminer ce chapitre, j'écris déjà le cinquième. Celui)ci n'était qu'un prétexte pour vous donner l'eau à la bouche et vous faire patienter le prochain ! Il viendra assez rapidement (du moins, je l'espère !)

Allez, passez un bon début de vacances !

Bisou à Tous

Moonflower Nymphadora


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Tous les persos sont à JK Rowling, bien sur ! Sauf ceux que j'ai inventés !

Rating : Pg – 13 Désolée !

Rar :

Et bien, on verra s'il y a des reviews, sinon aucune RAR !

Chapitre 5

**Conseil de classe…**

Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil recouvert de velours rouge, le directeur était plongé dans de sombres pensées.

Devant lui, sur son bureau de cèdre reposait un étrange récipient de pierre couvert de runes luminescentes.

Ce dernier émettait des bouillonnements et une lumière bleue iridescente en émanait.

C'était la pensine d'Albus Dumbledore dont le contenu produisait des petits bouillons.

« Mmm, je vais réunir le Conseil de Classe. C'est assez urgent. Vu les récents incidents d'Halloween et l'irruption inattendue du Lycanthrope, il faut prendre des décisions. »

Le vénérable directeur se leva puis se dirigea vers une énorme armoire faite du même bois que le bureau.

Il ouvrit le meuble et une volée de papillons s'en échappa.

Les planches étaient remplies de flacons au contenu étrange et grouillant, des objets distordus fabriqués dans une matière inconnue – un genre de métal liquide mais qui reste en place- et des bocaux à l'intérieur desquels des animaux étranges évoluaient…Le tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

La main du directeur saisit une boule faite dirait-on de cristal. L'objet était étrangement propre et reluisait d'un éclat lumineux alors que la pièce était elle-même plongée dans l'obscurité.

Dumbledore se réinstalla à son bureau, l'objet en face de lui.

Il récita quelque phrases dans un langage inconnu et aussitôt la boule se rempli d'un liquide fluide de couleur rouge.

C'était le signal d'alarme !

Le premier professeur qui répondit à l'appel fut Minerva Mc Gonagall.

« - Que se passe-t-il Albus ?

Minerva…Il faut réunir le conseil de classe ! Dans dix minutes, dans l'Ancienne Salle…

L'Ancienne Salle ? fit le professeur de métamorphose, de la peur dans la voix

Oui ! Ce dont j'ai à vous parler est de la plus haute importance et ne souffre aucun retard.

Mais, il y a tellement longtemps…

Minerva, ne discutez pas ! Je vous le répète, il s'agit d'une affaire hautement secrète de la plus haute importance !

D'accord Albus. Je viendrai.

Merci Minerva. Je vais prévenir les autres… »

Le professeur Dumbledore contacta ainsi les autres professeurs qui eurent tous la même réaction que Mrs Mc Gonagall.

Cette dernière, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle se hâta vers ses appartements et se changea à la va vite et revêtit une robe de sorcier totalement blanche.

Ensuite elle se transforma en un joli chat tigré et disparut dans les couloirs de l'école.

Au plus profonds des caves de Poudlard, un petit attroupement hétéroclite d'animaux et d'êtres humains était rassemblé devant une immense porte de chêne vieillie et vermoulue par le temps. Une odeur de moisissure flottait dans l'air tel un nuage de gaz toxique…

La température du lieu ne dépassait sûrement pas les cinq degrés à en juger par le grelottement des êtres présents.

Des stalactites pendaient au plafond et s'étiraient comme si leur vœu le plus cher était d'atteindre le sol couvert de crasse.

Les parois du couloir suintaient d'une humidité glaciale et morbide. Un souffle de vent charriant des odeurs nauséeuses d'égouts et de cadavres en décomposition caressait les visages des sorciers et des animaux.

Au fond du couloir retentit un bruit cadencé de pas, puis un honorable sorcier entièrement vêtu de blanc approcha de la troupe.

« - Bien, tout le monde est là ? »

Un miaulement de chat lui répondit par l'affirmative…

Bon, nous allons pouvoir commencer, fit le sorcier en retirant une énorme clé de sa robe. »

Il ouvrit la porte qui émit un grincement atroce et la troupe s'engouffra dans la pièce à l'air putride.

Dumbledore fit deux gestes de la main et un cercle de fauteuils très confortables apparut.

« - Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, fit-il de sa voix aimable, lorsque nous serons tous installés, je prendrai les présences… »

Tous s'assirent. Le chat tigré et les autres animaux reprirent forme humaine, et s'assirent sur les sièges.

« - Bien, Minerva ?

Oui !

Professeur Slughorn ?

Je suis là !

Filius Flitwick ?

Présent

Professeur Chourave ?

Ici !

Bien, Mr Binns ?

Présent !

Et Mr Rusard ?

Ouais ! Je suis là !

Ok, donc tout le monde est là ! Bien. Si je me suis permis de convoquer le Conseil de Classe, ce n'est pas pour rien, surtout dans l'Ancienne Salle…

Et pourquoi donc ici ? lança le professeur Slughorn, il y plus de vingt ans que nous ne sommes plus venus…

Justement ! Pour souligner le caractère rarissime de ce genre de conseil totalement secret.

De quoi allons nous parler ? lança le professeur Chourave

De certains comportements d'élèves, et des récents événements survenus lors de la soirée d'Halloween. Mais laissons la parole à Mr Rusard, notre concierge qui va nous parler de certains élèves …

Merci monsieur le Directeur. Depuis le début de cette année, j'ai pu remarquer que les élèves de première sont particulièrement turbulents. Pour vous donner des exemples, je citerai notamment le trio « de choc » , je veux parler bien sûr du groupe « Potter-Black-Lupin ». Ces jeunes personnes passent leur temps à saccager mon travail : boules puantes dans les couloirs, pétards mouillés du Dr Flibust et autres blagues pas bien méchantes mais très dégradantes pour mon travail !

Bien Mr Rusard. Nous allons donc débattre dès maintenant de ce problème disciplinaire. Qui veut commencer, qui a une opinion précise sur le sujet ? Oui Mr Binns ? fit le directeur en voyant le doigt levé du professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.

Hé bien, comme vous le savez tous, c'est moi qui ai puni ces trois lascars peu avant Halloween…Ils avaient une fois de plus utilisé des pétards mouillés…Trois fois en une semaine ! Ce n'est pas croyable ! Il fallait faire quelque chose !

Et moi je dis qu'il faut retirer cent points aux Griffondor pour leur apprendre le respect ! rugit le Maître des potions, le professeur Slughorn.

Ha oui ? s'étonna le professeur Mc Gonagall, et pourquoi ne pas faire de même avec votre préfet Serpentad qui abuse de la magie…noire de surcroît !

Co..Comment ? bégaya Slughorn, le directeur de la maison des Serpents

Figurez-vous que j'ai surpris Lucius Malfoy, votre « irréprochable » préfet dans un des cachots interdits…

Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ?

Comme vous le savez, professeur Slughorn, je suis un animagus…Je peut donc comme je vais vous en refaire la démonstration me transformer en un chat…gris et tigré, ressemblant assez bien à Miss Teigne, la chatte de notre concierge. En cela, rares sont les élèves qui connaissent mon don. Or, le soir d'Halloween, je faisait ma ronde de nuit et …

Mais que faisiez vous dans le couloir des cachots en pleine nuit ?

On pourrait retourner la question pour vos protégés …Quoi qu'il en soit, j'effectuais une dernière vérification, car monsieur Slughorn, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ces derniers temps, des évènements très graves extérieurs à l'école se sont produits et il se trouve que Monsieur le directeur ici présent m'a ordonné de renforcer la sécurité. En tant que directrice adjointe, je n'effectuais que mon rôle…

N'auriez- vous pas pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à votre place ?

Vous n'y songez pas quand même ! On dit souvent « On n'est mieux servit que par soi-même » et il se trouve qu'en matière de sécurité, je prend cet adage à la lettre !

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'était bel et bien là le fameux soir…Sous ma forme animale…La nuit était silencieuse, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Je décidai donc de retourner dans la salle commune des Griffondor lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas venir dans ma direction : je suis formelle, c'était bien Lucius Malfoy. Il s'est approché de moi et a cru que j'était Miss Teigne…Or, monsieur Slughorn, vous connaissez l'amour que porte Lucius pour le félin de notre concierge ! Il la caresse chaque fois qu'il la voit, il lui donne des souris à grignoter et même les sucreries pour chats de chez Honeydukes…Enfin, bref, il s'est approché de moi et m'a prise dans ses bras. Ensuite il m'a emmenée dans un des cachots et j'ai donc pu observer ce qu'il mijotait. C'était terrible ! Il y avait sur le sol des signes cabalistiques…Des signes interdits pour leur appartenance à la magie noire…Le préfet s'est instalé au centre d'un pentacle parcouru de gribouillis… Il a parlé dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas mais les mots qu'il a prononcés m'ont donné la chair de poule…Et puis j'ai vu …

Et voilà ! J'aime bien laisser le suspense en … … … suspend !

C'est comme ça, au moins je sais que vous serez fidèles au rendez-vous …

Reviewez moi pour la suite !

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

S'il n'y en a pas au moins trois, je ne publie pas le sixième chapitre ! (faut bien faire du chantage, non ?)

Allez, passez de bonnes vacances à vous tous !

Moonflower Nymphadora.

PS : j'ai raccourci le chapitre, comme cela je laisse du suspense et vous ne devez pas attendre trop longtemps ! lol - °


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : les persos sont de Jk Rowling (pff j'en ai marre de le répéter…)

Rating : pg-13 (faut bien prévenir avant d'être choqué)

RAR : Ha ! Ha ! Alors vous n'aimez pas le suspense ? ok, j'ai été vache…si ça continue, il n'y aura plus personne pour me reviewer…C'est pour ça que j'édite un chapitre 5 bis…parce que sinon, vous auriez dû attendre plus longtemps, et puis vous avez bien rempli votre part du contrat : mes trois reviews, je les ai eus ! En plus y'en a une qui était très longue…Donc je décerne la palme d'or des review les plus passionnantes et les plus longue à …Bien sûr….Nastumi Kido ! Merci pour ta brillante review ! Et sachez que si j'écris une histoire si « bizarre » à vos yeux avec des persos si étranges, c'est je leur ressemble parfois…J'espère que ça ne vous déplaira pas. Allez, assez de discours, place au chapitre 5 bis….bonne lecture ! Bizzzz et n'oubliez pas : Review Review Review ! Et merci encore pour votre soutien !

Chapitre 5 Bis

**Une étrange nuit…**

J'ai vu quelque chose d'impensable ! Quelque chose qui vous feraient à tous dresser les cheveux sur la tête….Après que Lucius eut incanté les formules magiques, un sorcier apparut dans une sombre fumée noire comme de la purée de poix…C'était un de nos plus illustres élèves-enfin je veux dire un de nos anciens condisciple de classe car en ce temps là, près de la majorité d'entre nous étions encore élève- . Il était mince, très élancé, et une cascade de cheveux sombres retombait dans son dos telle une fine pluie nocturne par un soir d'été. Son regard était d'un bleu majestueux et sa peau d'une blancheur mortelle. Je veux bien sûr parler de Tom Jédusor…Tom s'est approché de Lucius et ce dernier se prosterna devant lui en l'appelant « Maître Jédusor ». Le visiteur répliqua alors à son « serviteur » de ne plus l'appeler par son ancien nom, mais par « Lord Voldemor » car il avait fait table rase du passé. Puis il s'approcha davantage de Lucius et lui demanda « - Alors, tu t'es décidé ? Tu me rejoint et me fais serment d'allégeance ? » « Oui Maître ». Lord Voldemor s'approcha alors du préfet, prit son viage entre ses mains et l'embrassa d'un fougueux baiser. (NDLR : ATTENTION CECI N'EST PAS UN SLASH , JE FAIS REFERENCE A UNE PRATIQUE MEDIEVALE : LA VASSALITE. REVISITER VOTRE COURS D'HISTOIRE) A cette déclaration, l'assistance des sorciers fut ébahie et parcourue de murmures…

Mes amis, chers professeurs, du calme ! fit Dumbledore d'une voix grave mais profondément puissante. Laissons le professeur Mc Gonagall finir son récit. Minerva, veuillez continuer je vous prie.

Merci, Albus. Donc, j'ai vu Tom embrasser fougueusement Lucius. Bien sûr cela m'a choquée sur le coup, mais en y repensant, je pense que c'était une manière de sceller le pacte entre les deux hommes. Après cela, Jédusor demanda à Lucius s'il était prêt à affronter quelque chose, s'il avait le courage d'affronter une telle douleur. Je ne savais pas trop ce que cela voulait dire et je m'apprêtais à agir lorsque Lucius me prit dans ses bras et répondit à son « Maître » : « Oui, Seigneur, mai permet moi le réconfort de cet animal… ». Le Lord le lui accorda en disant « Mon bon Lucius, heureusement que c'est un chat n'est ce pas ? Je sais que tu n'aimes nulle autre créature terrestre…C'est accordé ! Mais saches qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que j'accorderai la faveur de partager la douleur atroce que tu vas subir avec un quelconque autre être vivant ! ». A ces mots je pris grande peur…Que pouvait faire un sorcier de si affreux ? J'eus ma réponse assez rapidement. Lucius tendit son bras droit à Tom, me tenant de toutes ses forces de l'autre. Voldemor s'approcha, posa une main glacée sur ma tête et de l'autre il pointa le bras de Lucius avec sa baguette. « Mosmordre » dit-il. J'ignorai ce que cela voulait dire jusqu'à présent. Un douleur sourde m'envahit soudain et je fut proche de l'évanouissement. Je remarquai que Lucius était dans un état proche du mien et que son bras droit était en proie au fameux sortilège : une marque noire représentant une tte de mort à l'intérieure de laquelle un serpent passait d'une orbite à la bouche béante du squelette.

Bon, voilà ! la suite il faut vraiment attendre le chapitre six. Désolée si c'était un peu moins bien, je corrigerai plus tard, j'avais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire mieux. (30 minutes, c'est pas beaucoup !) Allez, bisous à tous…Au chapitre six, dans pas longtemps j'èspère !

Moonflower Nymphadora.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Persos de JK Rowling, sauf Saxifragus.

Rating : PG -13, quoique, peut-être à voir…

RAR :

Natsumi Kido : Faut bien du suspense pour entretenir mes bons vieux lecteurs !!! Et j'espère que ton cœur s'en est quand même remis !!! Merci pour ta review, encore une fois tu bats tous les records !!! J'aime bien la littérature !!

Lily : Merci pour ta fidélité !! Et ta review, bien sur !!! Ca fait plaisir (oui, bon je me répète !)

A tous les lecteurs :

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à gérer le temps et les pannes d'ordinateurs…Et puis je travaille quand même un peu chez moi, les vacances ne sont pas de tout repos pour tout le monde !! Bon, assez de blabla, je pense que j'ai assez de retard comme ça, place à l'histoire !!! Et bonne rentrée à tous !

Euh…Encore désolée pour le retard, mais je recommence l'année en forme, j'espère que c'est le cas pour tous.

Promis, je ne mettrai plus autant de temps avant d'écrire un chapitre et d le publier.

Le chapitre 7 est déjà écrit, il attend juste d'être tapé.

S'il vous plaît ne m'en veuillez pas trop…

Une dernière chose : celui qui trouve d'où est sortie l'expression « vrai comme verrue de verrat » gagne une jolie photo de moi (euh, jolie ça reste à voir, et puis c'est pour rire !)

Vous gagnerez autre chose, je sais pas quoi, on verra !!

Merci pour votre immense patience et bonne lecture !!

Moonflower Nymphadora.

Chapitre 6 :

Fin d'un conseil, début d'une aventure…

Dans les sombres cachots oubliés de Poudlard se réunissait un conseil des plus secrets, celui des professeurs en état de crise.

A cette heure avancée de la nuit, la directrice de Griffondor venait d'exposer ce dont elle fut témoin une nuit d'orage dans l'un de ces mêmes cachots : l'apposition de la marque des ténèbre de Voldemort sur Lucius et de son serment scellé par un baiser des plus symboliques…

Les réactions des professeurs furent tellement diverses que je ne pourrai pas vous les rapporter directement, mais certaines furent outrées, d'autres angoissées, d'autres encore furent interrogatives et d'autres impassibles. Quoi qu'il en soit il en ressortait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, enquêter pour savoir ce que signifiait exactement ce serment et en quoi il consistait.

« Bien, revenons à nos moutons ! fit la voix grave et profonde du maître de ce conseil, Dumbledore. »

« Euh, excusez-moi Albus, j'avais oublié que le principal sujet de cette réunion était les blessés d'Halloween ! fit la pauvre Mc Gonagall. »

« Nous avons un grave problème, l'un de nos élève s'est fait mordre, comme vous le savez, par un loup-garou. La conséquence directe est bien sure la transformation mensuelle de cet élève en lycanthrope. Il va sans dire qu'une telle nouvelle ne doit pas s'ébruiter dans l'école et que les effets sur les autres étudiants de notre jeune ami peuvent être désastreux. Alors, il nous faut trouver une solution. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Un silence intense à glacer les os s'installa entre les différents protagonistes de la scène.

« Il faut tout d'abord assurer la confidentialité de cette réunion. Alors je pense que nommer notre cher directeur Gardien du Secret ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Qu'en pense le conseil ? »

Tout le monde approuva cette dernière initiative d'un hochement de tête et sans aucun autre commentaire.

« - Mm… Et si on installait le jeune Lupin dans la Cabane Hurlante ? fit soudain une voix qui n'aavait pas encore été entendue de tout le conseil »

« - Professeur Binns, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? s'indigna l'Animagus. Cette cabane est entièrement délabrée et hantée de succroît par les plus vils Esprits de toute l'Ecosse ! Et croyez moi, je m'y connais ! Etant donné mes origines… »

« - Et bien, Minerva ! Vos connaisances ne sont guères étendues dans ce cas ! Certes il y a quelques fantômes (une bonne centaine) mais je suis sûr, comme verrue de verrat, que Rémus s'entendra à merveille avec eux !

« - Puis je savoir d'où tenez vous vos sources, professeur « Je-sais-tout » ? »

« - Figurez-vous que le chef de cette bande de Joyeux Lurons est mon cousin Aspargus Mistrale. Si cette Cabane est apppelée « Hurlante », c'est parce que tous les soirs, les spectres se font de ces fiestas à en hurler de rire…Et leur adage est « Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! », alors pour ce qui est de l'hospitalité, ne vopus en faites pas ! »

« - Fort bien M. Binns ! Y a-t-il d'autres propositions ?

Aucune ? Bon ! Va pour la Cabane Hurlante. Je m'arrangerai donc avec Asparagus Mistrale. Conclu le majestueux chef de l'assemblée présente. Passons à la suite ! A savoir Fenhrir Greyback. »

A cet instant précis, un murmure glacial se répandit à travers toute l'assemblée, planant sur les membres du conseil comme un vautour au dessus d'un cadavre…

« - Dites moi, Porfesseur Slughorn, avez-vous administré l'Elixir de Sérénité à notre invité ? »

« - Oui, cher Dumbledore. Fenhrir est doux comme un …agneau ! Cependant, il y a unléger petit problème, comme qui dirait… »

« - A dire vrai, je m'en doutais un peu, Horace. Serait-ce dû à la Pierre de la Mer de la Tranquillité ? »

( NDR : La Mer de la Tranquillité se situe sur la Lune, pour ceux qui auraient un trou noir ! Euh, je veux dire un trou de mémoire !!!)

« - Ha, mon cher ALbus, votre perspicacité m'étonnera toujours ! Cependant, les effets sont assez prévisibles : bien qu'il soit devenu doux comme un nourrisson, Greyback est toujours couvert de poils et sa gueule n'en reste pas moins remplie de crocs bien acérés. Je n'arrive à lui tirer que des grognements incompréhensibles à l'aide du Veritaserum. Si j'avais un traducteur, peut-être que ça fonctionnerait ? »

« - C'est d'accord, Horace. Dorénavant, j'assisterai aux interrogatoires de notre prisonnier répondit la voix majestueuse du directeur. »

L'assemblée resta muette de stupeur. D'où Dumbledore connaît-il le language des loups-garous ? Et depuis quand ?

Nul ne savait…

Etrange…

Et c'est sur cette révélation que le conseil se conclu, chacun rentrant dans ses appartements, le tête pleine d'interrogations.


End file.
